


Decresendo

by Arlen_12



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, F/M, Murder Mystery, No Idol!AU, Psychology, Romance, Suspense, Thriller, We need more Tsubasa fanfic hell ya, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlen_12/pseuds/Arlen_12
Summary: It all started from curiosity, unconsciously led him into something confusing. The woman was so pathetic, her body was covered with wounds.He never knew if his curiosity would lead him into something bigger.
Relationships: Kaneshiro Goushi/Sumisora Tsubasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Decresendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one gonna fed me? Then I'm gonna fed myself. Since I was GouTsuba stan, I decide to make this couple to be main relationship in this story, but of course there will be a lots of platonic relationship. I also posted this on Fanfiction.net

The wall clock shows 2 o'clock in the morning.

Kaneshiro Goushi stretched his body a little, his red iris then looked around the room, this early morning, there was only himself left in the room, his office where he worked might be more appropriate. He then turned his gaze to a paper that was thick enough, containing a report about the case he should have handled. His right hand took the sheet of paper containing the report lazily, read it briefly, then put it back on the desk. Just an ordinary case, an uncomplicated case. It didn't really catch Goushi's attention.

He works as a detective, to be honest. But, what he always got was just an ordinary, uncomplicated case. And Goushi would always be able to finish it in a short time, he needed something big, something complicated, something that made him think twice. But, never once did he get anything like that. Even if there was a murder case, it would only be a normal case. The motive is definitely revenge, occasional jealousy.

See? Ordinary case.

After tidying up the items piled up on his desk, Goushi got up from his swivel chair, for a moment he looked back at the clock. It's 2.20am, when everyone should be asleep and having fun in their dreamland, but not with Goushi. The man was still awake due to his piling up work, after turning off the lights in his office, Goushi walked out of the building where he worked and then walked into his car.

Being on a quiet street, Goushi decided to speed up the car a little, the only thing he was thinking about now was to go home quickly and lay down on the bed. Until suddenly his eyes were fixed on an old house building that was worn, unused, and fragile. The walls of the house almost all turned to dust, it seems like there was a fire in the house so that the house was abandoned by the owner? The house, in fact, looks luxurious and big even though it is worn and dirty. Having two floors with a large entrance door that was broken, it looked like in a few days, or a few weeks, the house would collapse.

Goushi never thought himself as someone who did things with a short mind.

But, when his eyes caught the old house, that ragged house, Goushi was somehow curious. Feeling like exploring the house, oh, or whatever. Goushi himself didn't know why he felt this way, one of his coworkers named Ashuu Yuuta once said something about this house, he said it was a cursed and haunted house. Due to a major accident, the owner decided to leave it instead of fixing it. Oh, it's a shame a house like this isn't maintained. Indeed, sometimes humans believe in myths too much.

Ghost? Cursed house? Nonsense. Something like that never existed in this world, Goushi should have walked away from this house, but instead he walked into the old house while turning on the flashlight on his cellphone. The man was actually curious about what things he would find in the empty house. The building inside the house was covered in dust, and it made Goushi's eyes a little sore. So much dust in this place, it’s completely unkempt.

There was nothing interesting that he found other than the damaged building, and it looked creepy. Maybe it's called the cursed house because it's scary to see it at night? It seems so. Feeling that what he was doing was actually useless, Goushi decided to walk outside, until....,

_Help me!_

His sense of hearing picked up the voice of a person, a...., woman? Goushi thought that if he might be hallucinating, maybe because of the creepy atmosphere around him, his brain accidentally made a woman's voice. Oh, or maybe he just misheard. Or maybe it was just a hallucination. “But my mentality is fine, it doesn't make sense if I'm hallucinating.” Goushi muttered, of course his words made sense. But, how do you explain there's a woman's voice in a scary place like this?

_Help me!_

This time the voice was a little louder. Wait a minute, what if there was someone other than him here? And she shouted for help, and Goushi knew that the voice wasn't from his hallucinations. He was mentally fine, so the only thing that sounded sensible to him was that there was someone who might be trapped in this place and couldn't find a way out. Therefore, Goushi decided to look for the source of the sound, relying on his sense of hearing. He increasingly walked into the house,

_Help me!_

The voice was heard again, now it was getting louder and louder. It seemed that Goushi was almost close to the source of the sound. His footsteps then stopped right at a door that was broken and worn. Goushi was silent in front of the door for a moment, and the voice was heard again.

_HELP ME! PLEASE!_

Sounds so loud! The sound came from behind this door, by force, Goushi broke through the old door and what he found was a staircase leading downstairs, it seemed. The voice sounded pleading, with a little hasty steps, Goushi walked down the stairs and into a cellar that looked like a warehouse. His eyes then shifted to a wooden box in the corner of the room.

_Please..., help me, please. Anyone!_

The voice came from the wooden box. Finally Goushi managed to find her. Quickly, Goushi walked over to the big and long wooden box, at least enough to put a person's body in this box. Unfortunately, however, the box was closed by a padlock. And then Goushi looked around him, trying to find something he could use to break the lock. Until finally his eyes were fixed on a brick located to the right of the wooden box, while placing his cellphone on the asphalt floor of the room, Goushi immediately took a brick and beat the padlock continuously until it broke. He took the opportunity to get rid of the padlock and then opened the wooden box.

And what he found was even more surprising.

_There’s a woman in the box._

Her hair was reddish brown, there was an incision on her neck, she then looked at Goushi with her faint pink Iris, as if she had no passion for life. She must've been so desperate, her hands covered with wounds as well as her legs. The two of them were silent, just looking at each other in silence. “Please..., I...” After saying that, the woman fainted.

Goushi still couldn't believe what he found, but the man's arms swiftly carried the woman's body in a bridal style. He had to hurry to the hospital. When he walked out of the house and approached his car, Goushi carefully laid the woman's body in the passenger seat which was right in the driver's seat. When he put the woman's body in his car seat, their faces were close to each other. And Goushi could feel the roar of the woman's breath getting weaker.

And hurriedly, Goushi walked to the later driving seat, and immediately started the car.

* * *

Luckily he arrived on time.

The female nurse said her life was saved. If he just a little late, it'll be fatality. Now they were in the hospital, with Goushi sitting on the chair next to the woman's bed. Silently, Goushi watched her condition. How could that woman be trapped in a wooden box in that old house? But, the box looks new and clean. As if she had never been there before. Does that mean, this woman is a victim of kidnapping?

That makes sense, to be honest.

_“Hngh...”_

Suddenly Goushi's sense of hearing heard a groan, his eyes then turned to the figure of a reddish brown haired woman, it seemed like she was awake. She opened her eyes slowly and her pink iris looked around then stopped when she looked at Goushi. “Where...., where am I?” her tone sounded weak. “In the hospital.” Goushi replied briefly, the woman then got up to sit on her bed, groaning a little in pain as a stinging sensation and pain enveloped her body. “You're the one who saved me?” She then asked while looking at Goushi with a gentle gaze, and the man only nodded in return.

“Thank you.” The woman said sincerely with a sweet smile on her face. Goushi only looked away while nodding briefly. Silence enveloped the two of them again, until the black-haired man with red irises opened a voice. “So, who are you? How can you be in a place like that? Even your body is covered with wounds.” Goushi's tone sounded flat and his expression look cold. Even so, his heart was curious about what happened to that woman. She looked a little confused at the question asked by Goushi.

“I don't remember. I just remember my name when I wake up, then suddenly I was in the box.”

_Amnesia?_

Has she lost her memory? It seems so. This will definitely be a hassle. Goushi sighed nervously as he spoke again.

“What's your name?”

“Sumisora Tsubasa.”

He answered quickly when the man asked. "Kaneshiro Goushi, it looks like we’re the same age, so I don't need to be formal with you." Said Goushi in a cold tone, and the woman, Tsubasa, just chuckled awkwardly while nodding.

“Where’s your house?”

“I don't remember.”

“Any? Anything? You don't remember anything?”

“No, there's nothing I remember..., besides my name and you who saved me.”

Tsubasa said with a faint smile, and Goushi, who heard her words, let out an agitated sigh. The woman really didn't remember anything, it looked like she really had Amnesia, and Goushi hoped that she could get all of her lost memories in no time. So that Goushi doesn't need to feel inconvenient. So now, what should he do? There was no way he could leave a woman who doesn't even remember what happened to her alone in this hospital?

Goushi was cold, but that didn't mean he lacked empathy.

“How about you just stay at my house?” with a tone of doubt, Goushi said. Tsubasa gave him a surprised look, then nodded awkwardly in response.

Oh, hopefully Goushi's choice to take the woman isn't wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sickens me that there was lack of Tsubasa fanfic/ships out there. Seriously, she was a great character, kind, adorable, and so fucking cute. She deserve a lots of love from us. 
> 
> #SaveOurHeroine


End file.
